ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diagoneir
Diagoneir is an alien that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Diagoneir is a big, black dragon, the size of Ultimate Humungousaur, at about 20 feet tall. The majority of his body is black, with his stomach and the inside of his wings being green. He has a long snout filled with razor sharp teeth. During the time that Diagon had control of the Ultimatrix, he infused his essence into the Dragon DNA, giving Diagoneir the appearance he has in his true dragon form. When using a power to unlock the Diagon's power, Diagoneir can transformed into its Altered State, which appears on Diagon's true form, a humungous Octopus serpent monster. Powers and Abilities Diagoneir has enhanced strength and durability, able to take several hits and give them back with ease. He can use his tail to do heavy damage as well. He can shoot fire lasers, and can fly. He can envelop his body in flames, to increase the powers of ramming into things. He has a prehensile tail. In his Altered Form, Diagoneir can shoot lasers from his eyes. He can attack with his tentacles, as well as sever them at will. He has weather control, allowing him create galeing winds. He can release energy pulse waves, and has telepathic powers, able to control others' minds. Weaknesses Due to Diagon being infused into this form, Diagon will take control of the user if used. Therefore, it is a risk to use as the user cannot stay in control. His wings are vulnerable, and has been shown to be grounded after an arrow pierced it. When in Altered Form, his essence is pure energy. This means he can be absorbed. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) Omniverse By Intellectuary * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Mad World (normal and Altered form) By John * Keyblade Graveyard (Altered form only) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Diagoneir is used by Phantom X from the Kingdom Hearts dimension, being his signature alien. His replica uses it as well. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X *Phantom of Twilight (first re-appearance) *Kairi (episode) *End of the World Part 2 *End of the World Part 3 *Organization XIII Part 2 By Phantom X Replica * Castle Oblivion *Merciless Omniverse By Phantom X * Keyblade Graveyard Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) In Wild *Lifestream *Beast (JSXFF) *Friends (JSXFF) By John *Healing (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Diagoneir is unlocked after accidentally scanning Dragon. He has no ties to Diagon at the beginning, but is influenced by Diagon later. Appearances * Return to Forever Part 2 (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Fame (Ryder 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) * Lord of Chaos * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10) (normal and Altered form) Ryder 10: Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Demons and Shadows (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) * Ryder 10 Returns By 17 year old Ryder * The Coming Storm * Time Heals (normal and Altered form) * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Diagoneir is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Curtis 10 *Alien C is used by Curtis on rare occasions. When Curtis is 20, he has full control over this form. Trivia *Diagoneir's name is a combination of "Diagon" and "Heir." This is because Diagoneir is the heir or successor of Diagon. **This name is also a play on the Pokémon name "Dragonair". *Diagoneir resembles Malchior the dragon from Teen Titans. * Diagoneir is much more associated with villains and Phantom X than with John. * Diagoneir's Altered Form is based off the Pokémon Giratina, who has an altered form. See also * Diagonbolt * Dittoneir * Ultimate Gymosis * Big Diagon 'Dioga beta ' Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Dragon Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Vessels of Diagon Category:John Smith 10 Category:Fire Aliens Category:JSXFF Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Free Usage Category:Winged Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Weather Aliens